<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KIWI by nymphetsbastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549581">KIWI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphetsbastard/pseuds/nymphetsbastard'>nymphetsbastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, College Student Eren Yeager, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, eren in a band</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphetsbastard/pseuds/nymphetsbastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate is a strong word. But it is an accurate one, nonetheless and with that being said — you hate Eren Yeager. His perfect smile, his perfect eyes, his perfect everything pissed you off. So why did you keep going back? </p><p>“you treat me like you love me and fuck me like you hate me”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kiwi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LISTEN TO <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6J1hA6fqiOX4YtXvln3w8s?si=CP1uIc7ySA2ZM_VXcgP6SQ">this link</a> or </p><p>KIWI — HARRY STYLES</p><p>TOO LATE — CHASE ATLANTIC </p><p>STREETS — DOJA CAT </p><p>HIGH ENOUGH — K.FLY</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Life was not supposed to be like this. You were going to become something more, someone more. You weren't supposed to feel like this at this age. You weren't supposed to feel like your youth had already fled by when you haven't even reach your mid 20s yet. Yeah...you weren't supposed to do a lot of things.</p><p>The worst part is, your eyes slid over to the body sleeping next you as you thought of this. It made you feel like you were the bad guy, like there was something wrong with you because you wanted more than a perfectly healthy and happy relationship. Well — happy was a bit of a stretch.</p><p>Don't get it twisted, there's nothing inherently wrong with Floch; he's nice, caring, smart, has goals in life and tries his best to make time for you whenever he has time. So why couldn't you just love him without picking out everything he does wrong? The way he styles his hair, the way he repeats everything you say to make himself look smarter, the way he walks, his posture, his weirdly soft hands — it all pissed you off.</p><p>You love him. You've been together for 2 years so of course you love him, right?</p><p>"Morning, my love." The body next to you mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned to face you in bed, wrapping his arm around you softly.</p><p>"Morning" You responded back, closing your lips into a thin line and giving him the best smile you could muster up.</p><p>"Have you been up this whole time? Why didn't you wake me up? I would've at least made you some breakfast." He asked as he scrambled up out of your bed, messily throwing yesterday's shirt over his head.</p><p>"No, no, no, you don't have to do that for me, it's fine." You grumbled, reaching your arm out to stop his frantic running. The brown haired boy stopped and looked at you softly as a small smile grew on his face.</p><p>"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't make you breakfast?" He asked before leaning down to plant a short and sweet kiss on your lips before making his way out of the bedroom.</p><p>You sighed and planted your head back down on your soft plush white pillow. Having your own apartment was definitely better than living in a dorm at school. While Floch lived in a fraternity house on campus, you had collected enough money from the 2 jobs you'd been working since you were a teenager and bought yourself your own apartment at eighteen. It wasn't much but it was definitely better than having to worry about what kind of roommate you'd get or getting annoyed by rowdy kids in the hall making too much noise.</p><p>Quiet had always been your thing. Too much noise tended to get you more irritated than anything and especially when you were trying to study or work, too much noise was never your friend.</p><p>Being pulled out of your thoughts by the sweet smell of pancakes and syrup, you stretched your tired limbs and groggily walked over to the small kitchen where your boyfriend stood frying some bacon. The moment you slid into your chair, Floch served an enormous platter of food. Eggs, ham, piles of fried potatoes. A tureen of fruit sits it together in a small bowl. The basket of rolls he set before you could feed an entire sorority going for a week. And an elegant glass of orange juice sits on the side of the whole thing.</p><p>"How did you...?" You asked trying to process the enormous amount of food in front of you.</p><p>"Ah I know it's a lot but I'm so used to cooking for my fraternity brothers that I guess I overestimated" He apologized nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the breakfast spread.</p><p>"I mean I'll eat it all but jeez, what's the occasion?" You asked with a mouth already full of pancakes and French toast.</p><p>"No reason just...wanted to cook for you." He said hesitantly. You closed your mouth before you could shove another forkful of eggs in it and set it down, squinting at the awkwardly smiling boy in front of you.</p><p>"Spit it out, Floch."</p><p>The boy groaned at your use of his first name and walked around the island to wrap his arms around your waist, digging his head in your neck. "Well...while we're on the topic of fraternity brothers." You sighed, already knowing what he was about to ask.</p><p>"Please babe! It's just one night, I won't ask again and we can leave whenever you want." He begged and you looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "We've been together for two years, babe. They really wanna meet the person I'm always running my mouth about." He mumbled into your neck, planting soft kisses to persuade you even more.</p><p>You giggled at his words and shook you head, "What time is it?" You barley got the words out of your mouth before Floch let out an excited shout and raised his arms in the air like a child who just got candy, jumping around the kitchen in circles.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He dragged out the last letter excitedly and grabbed your face, peppering kisses all over it in excitement. "I'm gonna go tell them!" He exclaimed, running out of the apartment.</p><p>"Put on some pants!." You shouted out behind him, waiting a couple seconds as he ran back into the apartment, hands still in air.</p><p>"Putting on some pants!" He called out, rushing out of the apartment again after retrieving said pants. You giggled at his odd behavior and turned back to the big breakfast in front of you.</p><p>Floch had been trying to convince you to meet his frat brothers since last year but you always refused. The main reason being that you didn't really trust any frat boy near a drink of yours and the only times you could ever meet them were at a party they were hosting, parties that constantly stole your boyfriend away from you.</p><p>If Floch was anything, it was a people pleaser. He loved the attention of others wether it was positive or negative which is why you guys rarely ever fought, the closer you two became, the more your opinion became the only one that mattered to him. Sure, he was easily influenced by people but he usually always took your advice and listened when you spoke.</p><p><em>Usually</em> </p><p>Usually as in, not when he was with his frat brothers. Usually as in, anybody <em>but</em> them. Which was one of the main reasons you didn't want to meet them. But today was going to be different. If he truly wanted you to meet them, then you'd at least try to get to know them.</p><p>After filling yourself with nearly all the food the table, you got changed into a simple top and jeans and tied your natural hair into a bun to make yourself look a little presentable. Today was the day you were assigned to help Professor Levi grade paper along with another student. Originally, you were supposed to assist Professor Hange with papers but things ended up complicating so you were assigned to Levi.</p><p>Although you hated the college your parents forced you to apply to, you didn't mind the assistant position as you got paid for helping the teachers around campus with loads of work they couldn't finish on time. Professor Hange was always your favorite teacher due to her chill and energetic personality that reminded you of a teenager despite her being much older, she always had a smile on her face and accepted every student that stepped into her classroom no matter what.</p><p>Levi on the other hand, he was known around campus to be a bit of a hard ass. His class was one of, if not the hardest classes to get into — but it was also the most beneficial. A pass into Levi's class had you set for nearly all of college. His class was usually only taken by sophomores and above, freshman rarely got into his class and on the off chance they did — they were never given any privileges.</p><p>While some teachers could be persuaded by cash or sexual favors, Levi was persuaded by hard work and high marks. As hard of a teacher he was, he never had anybody fail his class which you supposed said something about him as a teacher.</p><p>You noticed this more closely in person as you watched him teach. Your job was to sit quiet and grade papers at a desk in the corner of the room as he taught the rest of the class but you couldn't help but eavesdrop as he taught so effortlessly yet tough. Most of the words coming out of his mouth barley registered in your mind as he spoke, confirming to yourself that you'd most likely never take one of his classes beyond this.</p><p>The gaze you had on scrambled words on a piece of paper seemed to slip away as it shifted onto another pair of eyes. Dark blue eyes the didn’t seem to be paying any attention to the short professor standing at the front of the room, all their attention was on you. Watching your eyebrows meet in the middle of your face whenever you reached something you couldn’t understand, your hands that tapped at the side of the metal desk as your boredom grew; they salsas and stared at it all in awe. </p><p>Those eyes nearly entrapped your own onto their person with how intensely they seemed to be staring but you refused. Shaking your head and getting back to grading. </p><p>Your mind was focused on your major and getting top grades in order to keep your scholarship at this school. You had sacrificed too much for this position. Too many tears had been shed for you to lose it all to some class you didn't even want to take. School and jobs, that's all you needed to focus on right now.</p><p>Well, you would if your boyfriend hadn't bursted into your apartment unannounced, going on about some party. You sighed as your eyes wandered over to the clock that read '8:18' and down to the open textbook in your arms.</p><p>"Why aren't you dressed?" Floch asked as he stepped into your apartment. You looked up at him from your comfortable spot on the couch and huffed.</p><p>“Cause I'm studying." you mumbled under your breath, the brown haired boy groaned and shut the laptop on lap closed and placed it on the coffee table before grabbing your hands and dragging you off the couch despite your protests. </p><p>"Come on, you promised!" Floch whined, looking at you with a pout.</p><p>"Fine, let's go." You said as you began putting on your shoes.</p><p>"Wait...aren't you gonna get dressed?" Floch asked</p><p>You paused, "Can't I go like this?" Apparently that'd been the funniest thing you've ever said because Floch suddenly started laughing.</p><p>"Come on, babe. Put in a little effort for once." He laughed, pushing you in the direction of your closet. Slightly offended, you pushed the comment aside and opened your closet to try and figure out what you were gonna wear.</p><p>"Okay I'll be waiting downstairs. Don't take too long!" He said with his eyes more focused on a screen than where he was going as he rushed himself downstairs. <br/><br/>Weighing your options, you sighed and tried to find something to wear. If you wore something <em>too</em> casual then Floch would think you weren’t trying or that you didn’t care enough and would probably send you back to change or not go at all. If you wore something too fancy then Floch would think you had somebody to impress and were probably gonna cheat on him. <br/><br/>Ultimately, you decided on a <a href="https://pin.it/4IEt82x">somewhat fancy yet casual drawstring champagne colored dress</a> paired with a pair of nude heels and the remaining pieces of your sanity. Your feet dragged themselves in exhaustion as you picked up the nearest pocketbook in your room and locked your apartment up for the night, forcing yourself into the elevator and I sat inside your boyfriends car. </p><p>Not noticing your groggy state, Floch continued to go on about the party and how excited he was to see the boys again. His eyes only wandered to your frame at a red light. </p><p>“Oh you’re wearing that? I thought you said that dress makes you look fat?” He questioned </p><p>“No...<em>you</em> said you thought this dress makes me look fat.” You mumbled, rubbing your arms over your chest as the ick began creep up the more time you spent with him. <br/><br/>“Tch, no I didn’t. I’m pretty sure you said that, silly.” He said with a chuckle, reaching arm out to stick his hand at the back of your neck. You pursed your lips and moved your head away from his hand, not wanting to start an argument right before the big party. </p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” Floch asked right as he pulled into a parking spot outside of the party</p><p>”Nothing, Floch” You sighed, unbuckling your seatbelt and reaching your arm out to open the car door until another hand sharply grabbed yours, putting their other hand under your chin to make you look at him.</p><p><em>“</em>Hey...” he silently pressed his lips onto yours, closing his eyes in bliss while yours stayed open. “Let’s have some fun tonight, yeah? You don’t need to be walking around with that mean face, it doesn’t look good on you.” <br/><br/>Your already fucked up mood seemed to be beat into the dirt even more at the comment. But you didn’t bother to argue or even speak up about it as you open the car door and held Floch’s hand, making your way into the house. </p><p>“Yo! Look who finally decided to show up!” Shouted a voice you didn’t recognize, the rough hand that was once in yours slipped away and was now raised in the air, pulling another man into a weird handshake hug that all guys tend to do. </p><p>“Yeah yeah whatever, Connie. Guess who finally agreed to come?” Flock announced, moving to the side slightly to allow everyone’s eyes to land on you. A series of uproar rose in the party and the buzz cut man that greeted him before raised his arms in the air, nearly dropping his red solo cup. <br/><br/>You held your hand out to the buzz cut man who raised his eyebrows at your gesture. </p><p>“Wow, I see Floch got himself a fancy one.” The boy joked, wiggling his eyebrows as his brown haired friend laughed and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. “I’m Connie, nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Hi, I’m—”</p><p>“I’m Jean!” Shouted another voice as the owner pushed past other guests till he reached you. “No need to introduce yourself, darling. This asshole won’t stop talking about you!” He exclaimed, raising his voice over the loud music. <br/><br/>You smiled politely at him but couldn’t help but trying to separate yourself from the people in front of you. Tucking your arms around yourself, your mind was so occupied with the amount of people packed in one room that you didn’t seem to overhear the conversation your boyfriend was so invested in. </p><p>“Oh! By the way Floch, Eren is looking for you!” Connie said, Floch’s fingers twitched at his words. Your eyes followed Floch’s upset ones, silently tuning into the conversation. </p><p>“What? W-Why?“ he asked nervously </p><p>“I don’t know. Something about your girl though, he said he’s dying to meet her and have a chat, I don’t know” Connie explained as best he could with the alcohol beginning to cloud his mind. You hissed at how tightly Floch gripped your shoulder and tapped his side. </p><p>“O-oh sorry, baby. Uh, let me know when he gets here, okay?” Flock directed Connie who just nodded at his words and waved you a goodbye before throwing himself back into the sea of people. <br/><br/>Flock didn’t say anything to you after Connie’s departure and only walked around the house greeting people along the way and dragging you under his arm protectively. Had it not been for the earlier conversation, you would’ve jumped with joy at his new protective nature — but Connie’s words out you on edge, and Floch’s nervousness only pushed you further. </p><p>“Hey...I’m gonna get a drink.” You said, detaching your limbs from his until his hand caught your again.</p><p>”Wait! Stay here, I’ll get it for you.” Floch exclaimed, his eyes flashing around the party nervously.</p><p>You pulled your arm away, “I can get it myself, y’know?” You excused yourself and pushed past sweaty bodies. </p><p>Honestly, you had no sense of direction at the moment and just prayed that a kitchen would suddenly appear in front of you if you pushed enough people. And yeah maybe your wish had been granted but...not exactly in the way you were hoping for. </p><p>“Heyyy! Look who it is!” Exclaimed a familiar voice you’d heard earlier, you looked around the kitchen to see Jean sitting at a round table with a pretty brown haired girl sitting on his lap with a lovesick look on her face. The small room was filled to the brim with smoke as the group seemed to have just finished. </p><p>“Who is it?” Asked a small blonde haired girl who sat on top of another brown haired girl with freckles littering her cheeks. </p><p>“It’s Floch’s girlfriend guys! She’s super cool, come sit with us, pretty girl!” Jean instructed, waving his hand over to an open seat next to him. </p><p>“Floch has a girlfriend? Never thought I’d live to see the day.” Snorted the freckled face girl as the blonde girl on her lap adjusted herself to sit up straight and reach her hand out to you. </p><p>“I’m Historia, nice to meet you! This is my girlfriend, Ymir” she gave you a short head nod, “that is Jean’s friend, Brianna but we call her Bri.” The girl on Jean’s lap gave you a polite wave before placing her lips onto his again. “That’s Hitch, Reiner and...wait, where’s Eren?” She mumbled off towards the end as everybody looked around the room silently. <br/><br/>“Right here” you jumped in your own skin as you felt another presence behind you. Looking up, your eyes were met with the sight of what felt like a Greek god. </p><p>He had tousled dark brown hair, which was tied behind his head into a man-bun. His eyes were a mesmerising deep ocean blue, flecks of silvery light performed ballets throughout. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped his entire body.<br/><br/>He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. You suppose he must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. Of course the blush that accompanied it was a dead give-away. It didn't help that he was so modest with it, it definitely made the girls fall for him all the more. </p><p>“Good to know you guys are so eager to replace me” He joked, his much larger hand was placed on the small of your back as he made his way around you, “Excuse me.” He apologized softly. </p><p>“Well considering you’re refused to give me your notes from Levi’s class, replacing you with Floch’s much nicer, much prettier girlfriend is a definite upgrade.” Said Historia sarcastically, Eren rolled his eyes and sat down in the seat Jean had offered you earlier. His eyes never leaving you. </p><p>“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to get in the way, I just came to get something to drink.” You said shaking your head dismissively. </p><p>“Nonsense, you’re not in the way. We should get to know each other more!” Exclaimed Historia excitedly, the blonde girl seemed to be the least intimidating out of everyone in the group. She never failed to make herself known and make you feel as comfortable as possible. </p><p>“But if you’re looking for something to drink then this is definitely not the kitchen for that. It’s down the main hallway to the left.” Said a different girl with short dirty blonde hair who had been introduced earlier as Hitch. You nodded, pretending to know where that was. </p><p>“Come, I’ll show you where it is.” Eren instructed as he stood up off this seat and walked over to you. </p><p>“Well aren’t you eager to get her alone, Eren Yeager?” Hitch joked. <br/><br/>Eren smirked at her words and stood tall in front of you. It didn’t matter the decent amount of space he’d put between the two of you, his 6’1 frame and dark blue eyes towered over your own frame, it left you feeling like you were in a bubble — one filled with only you and him. </p><p>“Yeah...I’ve been meaning to steal her away for a while now.” Eren said lowly, walking around you once more and holding the door open for you to walk through. You hesitated for a second before waving to the people surrounding the round table and walking out. </p><p>No words were spoken as Eren lead you through bodies of people who subconsciously moved out of the way for the dark haired male who let his hand rest at the small of your back, never rising up or down from its position. The warmth his body radiating felt different than that of Floch’s. </p><p>Eren’s warmth actually felt...warm. You could barley make out what he smelled like as many different smells invaded your nose but you could already tell it was something different. His body suddenly stopped moving which didn’t register till you raised your eyes off the floor and looked around to the somewhat empty kitchen besides another girl who sat on top of a counter with a loaf of bread in her mouth and a family size bag of chips in her hand. <br/><br/>“Sasha, quit eating all my food.” Eren said to the girl who just flipped him off as she finished the bread in her mouth. You smiled slightly at the sight and turned back to Eren. </p><p>“So...where’s the water?” You asked awkwardly, Eren chuckled and walked over to his fridge. He filled the cup with water and ice and brought it back to you. </p><p>“Hey, pass me some water too”</p><p>“No.”  he replied to the girl bluntly as he continued to stare at you with a weird look in his eyes.</p><p>”Why are you staring at me?” You asked </p><p>“How’s your boyfriend?” Eren asked as soon as you finished your question which he did not answer. You blinked, taken aback by the question. </p><p>“We’re...fine, why?” <br/><br/>“No reason. How’s your sex life?” You choked on your water and slammed it down on the counter as you coughed out. <br/><br/></p><p>“What the fuck? Why would you need to know that?” You asked defensively, Eren leaned both of his elbows on the counter, still staring intently at you. </p><p>“Just making sure my frat brothers girl is the best for him.” He said in such a manner that made it sound almost sarcastic and mocking. </p><p>“I’m sure knowing about our sex life isn't going to determine that so don’t do it again.” You warned, Eren nodded slowly and turned his head to the side. <br/><br/>“Is that your boyfriend I see? He’s watching again” he said with a small smirk, leaning over the counter to whisper something to you, “I think he’s onto me.” You rolled your eyes and looked behind to see Floch, in fact staring the two of you down. <br/><br/>“Connie said you wanted to see me earlier, to talk to me about something. What is it?” You asked, trying to push an answer out of him before Floch could reach the two of you. Eren looked a little shocked at your question but kept his mouth shut as his lips quirked up into a short smirk once again. <br/><br/>“Baby?” you wanted to punch his perfect face in as Floch called out to you, placing his hand on your shoulder and looking at Eren with a nervous smile. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“We-“</p><p>”We’re just having a friendly little chat, isn’t that right?” Eren asked rhetorically, his words cutting off your explanation. “I was just questioning this little angel about you, making sure she’s the one for you.” He explained — well, explained isn’t really the word for what he said.</p><p>Eren spoke in such a way that left words between the lines. He never gave a straight answer for anything and always had people interpret his words however they wanted. </p><p>His body language at the moment was a tale tell sign about how he actually felt. His arms were spread wide against the marble countertop, showing off the four thick silver rings that sat on his fingers that read ‘EREN’, his eyes were playful yet challenging— almost daring Floch to make a move. He was on guard whilst also playing a game of dominance against him. </p><p>“Right well, if the interrogation is over I’d like to steal <em>my </em>girlfriend away now.” Floch said, trying to seem threatening which only made him look weaker. Eren smirked at his defensiveness and raised his arms next to his head with raised eyebrows. </p><p>“She’s all yours” Were Eren’s final words to Floch as he pulled you away from the bun wearing man who mumbled a quiet, “for now” under his breath that only you seemed to catch. You turned your head to look at him once more, catching his unapologetic smile gracing his lips before you were hoisted up a large staircase. <br/><br/>You let yourself be dragged up the stairs until Floch reached a room at the end of the upstairs hallway, taking note of how he slammed the door on his way. You could already feel the tension in the atmosphere as you sat down at the edge of the random bed. </p><p>“Why were you with him?” Floch asked trying to keep his composure</p><p>”Uh I wanted a drink.” </p><p>“A drink? Seriously? I told you I’d get you a drink but <em>no </em>you wanted to go out and get your own fucking drink. Was that just an excuse to go see him?” He accused you, throwing out random accusations.</p><p>”You do know that this my first time here, right?” Floch’s head snapped to look at you, fury burning in his eyes. </p><p>“Enough of that attitude! I’m sick of it!” He exclaimed, pointing his finger in your direction. You furrowed your eyebrows and raised your hands. </p><p>“What attitude?” <br/><br/>“That one. That little look of yours where you think you’re better than me just because you got some shitty scholarship. I hate that look.” He complained, looking at you with pure disgust. You scoffed and shook your head.</p><p>”What is your problem?!” </p><p>“My problem? What’s my problem?! What’s your problem?! Why are you cozying up to my friends like that?!” You nearly laughed at his accusation</p><p>”Seriously? I was ‘cozying up’ up to Jean earlier and you didn’t seem to mind so, why now? Is it Eren?” You pushed</p><p>”YES! Yes it is Eren, it’s always Eren, it’s all his fault!” You looked at Floch in confusion as he paced around the room angrily. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah well then take it up with him, don’t come accusing me of cheating because you don’t know what basic human decency is!” You shouted back, tired of his words. Floch stopped his pacing. <br/><br/></p><p>“What is wrong with you?! Why can’t you support me for once? Why do you always have to blame everything on me and then act like the victim?! Maybe if you take a look in the mirror, you’ll realize that nobody will ever love you like I do! People only know you because of me. You have the friends you do because of me. You are nothing without me.” He said, his words getting darker and darker as he stood over you on the bed.</p><p>Tears subconsciously began filling your eyes as you looked up at him in sadness. Your breath quickened as your throat began to close up. Floch just scoffed and left the room, slamming the door behind him, not bothering to even look back to make sure you were okay. Fat tears started to drop down your cheeks but there was no one to see them, none the wiser. Once the door was closed, you pulled off a pillow from the bed and shoved your face into it. You wept, hot tears soaked into the sheets leaving damp evidence but the proof was written on your face; crying was hard to hide. When the door opened you thought you’d have to face your demons once more, yet none of them wore his face.</p><p>His steps were light, he closed the door quietly as to not startle you. He let you see his hands before he placed them on the sides of your head, always waiting for your permission before anything. You looked up at him through the tears flooding your eyes and the mascara that ran down your cheeks till he got down on his knees and wiped your wet cheeks gently. He looked up at your from his spot on the floor, no words had to be exchanged for him to know. Slowly, he pulled your distraught state into his shoulder. Letting you stain his white shirt with black mascara and tears. Letting you let him comfort you. </p><p>After what felt like hours being held in Eren’s arms, you sniffles and pulled away. </p><p>“Are you okay right now?” Eren asked quietly, letting his hands rest on your knees as to not make you feel uncomfortable. </p><p>“Still kinda sad but I’ll get over it.” You shrugged</p><p>”I know a way to get your mind off of it” </p><p>“I’m not gonna sleep with you, Eren” you shut down any creepy little ideas that popped into his head as Eren began laughing and shook his head. <br/><br/></p><p>“I don’t even wanna fuck, I just like you and I don’t like seeing people cry so come, I know something that'll make you feel better.” He stood up off the floor and held his hand out to you, you looked at it for a second and slipped your hand into his, allowing him to pull you towards god knows where. <br/><br/>His hands are surprisingly soft. Nothing like Floch’s hard and rough hands that felt like sandpaper against your skin, Eren’s hands felt as smooth as fresh silk. In fact, every exposed skin on his body seemed to be soft and free of any other blemishes that littered your own body. You could almost taste the lemon and lavender that adorned his skin while you were in the room, while that wasn’t the only scent that stuck against his soft pale skin — it was the one you liked the most. </p><p>“Uh do you mind telling me where you’re taking me?” You asked after a while of walking around holding hands. Eren didn’t respond until you guys reached the end of the house where a huge crowd of people gathered around a large stage.<br/><br/>“Here” You looked around with a confused expression.</p><p>”And where exactly is here?” Eren shook his head and walked around the crowd of people and towards the stage instead. </p><p>“Here, is my band.” Your mouth fell open and Eren finished his words and wrapped an electric guitar over his chest.</p><p>”Y-You’re in a band? Wow I never expected that for you, what’s your band name?” You asked curiously as you sat yourself at the stairs of the stage that was more hidden from the public eye</p><p>”Eh, I’m not sure yet. For now people just call us Eren’s Band.” He explained as he started setting everything up.</p><p>”That’s a bit pretentious, don’t you think?” Eren scoffed at your playful words but laughed nonetheless </p><p>”Hey, I’m not the one who came up with it. Just tell me how you feel about our first song.” He leaned down next to your ear, “If you’re nice I’ll even write a song about you.” He somewhat joked, looking into your eyes with a playfully challenging expression, you looked back at him with the same look.</p><p>”Mmh I prefer a heartbreak song” you said looking deep into his eyes, Eren smirked and raised his hand to the side of your cheek, rubbing it gently before clicking his teeth.</p><p>”You got it, babe” he winked and ran up to the stage, pumping the energy in the clerked as the upbeat music started up. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> <strong>She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Your feet unconsciously tapped at the beat of the already catchy tune as you watched Eren strum the deep blue guitar with ease. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>And all the boys, they were saying they were into it</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flashes towards you at the words and winked before he faced the crowd once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>She's driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into it</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>I'm kind of into it<br/>It's getting crazy, I think I'm losing it, I think I'm losing it<br/></strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those once dark blue eyes turned bright as the bridge of the song began creeping up and the energy in the crowd never once died down. You watched in awe as Eren jumped around the stage with Jean and Connie as Sasha slammed her sticks into the drums with another piece of bread in her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh, I think she said "I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>"I'm having your baby, it's none of your business"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You giggled and watched as he strummed the guitar so passionately you couldn’t help but smile as well. The bright silver rings that adorned his finger shone in the moonlight. ‘EREN’. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> <strong>When she's alone, she goes home to a cactus</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>In a black dress, she's such an actress</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren pointed towards the crowd and back at you as he sang the lyrics, giving you another wink and licking his lips. Your curiosity got the best of you as your eyes swung over the crowd to see where he seemed to be pointing at, a grave mistake on your part as your eyes quickly found the source. <br/><br/></p><p>Floch, your boyfriend of two years making out with another woman in the middle of the crowd. Your breath suddenly disappeared as you watched the scene in front of you. The music in the background faded away as you watched the person you loved kissing another. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>And now she's all over me, it's like I paid for it </strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>It's like I paid for it, I'm gonna pay for this</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Go Fuck Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">NO ANGLES — BASTILLE</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">JEALOUS — EYEDRESS</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Out of all things to classify yourself under, an overly angry person would not be one of them. You tended to be very selfless when it came to emotions, never showing too much of it while simultaneously feeling too much of it. As a child you were taught to ‘get over it’ and be independent rather than wasting your time on tears or petty arguments that only led to more emotions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Although you couldn’t really say you were sad over your current circumstances, the only thing you could was anger. White knuckles from clenching your fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent, your hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid — burning, slicing, and potent.</p><p class="p1">Anger wasn’t a new emotion to you, especially in a relationship with someone like Floch. Every time he opened his mouth you just got angrier. "You shouldn’t wear this, it shows too much, don’t want people thinking you’re a slut right..." As always you would swallow your response and just do it, smile and move on. But that only made it worse. Then he felt empowered to micromanage every little aspect of your life together, every damn thing done his damn way. </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Maybe you were just trying to find an excuse, an easy out of the relationship in way that you wouldn’t hurt him. Or maybe you were actually hurt and just needed to find any excuse to pin it on him. Maybe it was your fault...? </span>
</p><p class="p1">You silently wiped away any fallen tears and stood up off the steps, wiping off any dirt from the pretty champagne dress you’d barley ever worn and walked away. Eyes strained to the concrete floor as you walked away from the mini concert, you didn’t register the two pairs of eyes that followed you till you were no longer in sight. </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You managed to find your way around the house to the front door and didn’t waste any time calling an Uber. The tears had stopped but it didn’t lessen the tight feeling in your throat any less. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Where are you going?” Called out a familiar voice, you held your breath and turned around only to find Jean jogging towards you. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Jean...um, I’m leaving.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">“Huh? Why?” </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, not really feeling it tonight. It’s been a pretty shitty four hours.” Jean nodded but rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">”Would those shitty four hours happen to do something with Floch and Eren?” </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah Floch— wait what? How do you know that?” You asked, shocked to ear those two names come out of the light brown haired boys mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Cause they’re kinda...fighting in the backyard right now...” Jean explained as your eyes widened, you took a deep breath and began running in the direction you had just come in. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Personally, you couldn’t care less if Eren fought somebody but Floch? The kid could barley hold his own in a hot box, you don’t know how well he’d do in a fight. Not accounting for the fact that Eren stood at about 6’1 while Floch only stood at 5’7; Floch never worked out, so much so that it’d become an ongoing inside joke between the two of you but going off of how Eren felt in your arms earlier, it wasn’t hard to guess who would come out victorious. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rushing over to the scene, you found yourself watching as Eren sat on top of Floch, his hand tightly wrapped into a fist as the rings displayed on his fingers slammed into Floch’s skin repeatedly, marking Eren’s name into his pale cheek. In that frozen second between stand off and fighting you see their eyes flick from you to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Taking that small moment of hesitation, Floch pushed the dark haired boy off of him and switched positions in an attempt to throw a punch. Even under him, Eren reacted fast enough to catch the punch intended for his face and threw his head backwards and forwards, slamming his head against Floch’s nose as a satisfying crack sounded throughout the small area. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Over all the voices in the crowd, Jean and Reiner’s were the loudest and they had called enough and pulled the two boys off of each other. Floch jumped around like a fish out of water in Reiner’s arms, claiming that he’d get his hands on the other boy if he wasn’t being held back while Jean held Eren back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">“What the fuck guys? You’re supposed to be brothers here! Now I don’t know what happened to get you two on this bullshit, but we do not fight our brothers!” Reiner scolded, Eren scoffed at his words.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Yeah sorry but I don’t associate myself with cheaters with sticky fingers.” Eren snapped back, fixing his once clean white t-shirt that was now stained with small splatters of blood and a blotch of mascara, and exposing black ink that peaked out of the sleeves.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The sudden realization that Eren had called out his dirty little secret, Floch scanned the crowd and found your emotionless face almost instantly. Had it not been for the mascara tears, you could’ve nearly convinced him you’d already moved on. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Just as his mouth opened to say your name, familiar red and blue lights began flashing and that obnoxious alarm went off. Series of curses and shouts were heard throughout the crowd as everyone began running away to avoid getting arrested. Your reaction time had apparently been off because you didn’t seem to register the hand that wrapped around your own until you were being pulled away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Your eyes found those same blue ones you’d been trying to avoid. Without a second thought you yanked your hand away from him as if he burned you and looked at him with pure anger. </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” You snapped</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Uh running from the cops, let’s go.” He attempted to grab your hand but you pulled it away quickly </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously Eren?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Look you have every right to be mad at me but—”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”You’re damn right I have every reason to be mad! You ruined my relationship and now you’re trying to help me run from the police, the hell do you want from me?!” You shouted, finally losing your calm and stoic composure. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Look I’d love to sit here and listen to you degrade me but we really do not have time. So either let me help you over this fence get arrested and have that on your permanent record.” He explained your options, you thought quickly and allowed Eren to hold his hands out as you put you took off your heels.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Crossing his fingers together and creating a step stool, you used his hands and hopped over a random fence, landing straight on your feet. Eren followed soon after and took your hand again, running over to a bush right as a cop car drove by. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You both stayed silent until you felt a warm breath hitting your ear as the smell of jolly ranchers hit your nose softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like to preface this by saying I didn’t ruin your relationship, maybe blame that on the guy that kissed another woman? I don’t know just a thought.” Eren whispered, you whipped your head around and glared at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”And who was the one who pointed it out?” <br/><br/>“I’m sorry, did you want me to just let you live the rest of your life in ignorance?” Eren asked sarcastically </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” You sneered, Eren scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">”Well I’ll keep that in mind next time, thank you.” You looked over at him</p><p class="p2">“Next time?—” Your words were quickly cut off by lights in the house behind you turning on and the voice of a startled man shouting out to the two of you. </p><p class="p2">Once again, Eren took your hand in his hand and began running towards the other side of the road until another flashing of lights appeared and a police officer stepped out of the car, calling out to you.</p><p class="p2">”Shit!” Eren cursed under his breath before he made a sharp 180 and pulled your in the direction of the back of the house where the dark woods laid.</p><p class="p2">The police officer called after the two as Eren pulled your behind a tree and held you close. His large hands rested in the middle of your waist, leaving no room between the two of you as the strong smell of lemon, lavender and jolly ranchers permeated your nose. </p><p class="p2">“Do you trust me?” He whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the newbie cop walking around the woods with a flashlight.</p><p class="p2">”Do you want me to be honest?” Eren looked up in thought for a quick second before nodding his head.</p><p class="p2">”No. But you’re gonna have to.” </p><p class="p2">“What the hell are you planning, Yeager?” You asked, already tired of his antics and not trying to get arrested. </p><p class="p2">“My El Chapo escape moment, darling.” He smirked with a joyous look in his eyes</p><p class="p2">”You’re not a famous drug dealer.” You pointed out, admittedly ruining his moment as his smile immediately dropped and looked at you with a straight face.</p><p class="p2">”Did you have to ruin my line?” </p><p class="p2">“Reparations” you shrugged, Eren sucked his teeth and shook his head. Without you noticing, the boy had slipped a pair of keys in your hand and looked into your eyes. You stared back until you noticed the mischievous smirk growing on his face as he put one finger up to his lips, winked and hopped out from behind the tree. </p><p class="p2">“Oi, rookie! I’m over here!” Eren shouted, you nearly left the tree to stop his idiotic behavior til the cop popped up in front of him, flashing his light in his face and calling for him. </p><p class="p2">“Hey! Get over here!” The cop called out before grabbing Eren and turning him around to put handcuffs on his back. “Where are they?” </p><p class="p2">“They who?” Eren asked nonchalantly acting oblivious</p><p class="p2">”Don’t play dumb, I saw you running with somebody else, where are they?” </p><p class="p2">“Eh not ringing a bell officer. You guys should really slow down on those donuts, they’re making you delusional.” He joked, the officers scoffed and rolled his eyes, seemingly dropping the topic of the other person and dragging Eren’s much taller form towards the car where another much older officer stood. </p><p class="p2">“Why did I know it was gonna be you, Yeager?” Sighed the old cop, Eren flashed him an award winning smile and a shrugged</p><p class="p2">”You know me too well, Quinn.” </p><p class="p2">Silently coming out from behind the tree, you ran around the side of the house to try and get a closer look at the scene, never letting go of the keys in your hands. You watched as the officer put a hand over Eren’s head and guided him into the car. His eyes caught yours right as he bent down and sent a wink your way before fully entering the car. </p><p class="p2">Your heart clenched at the look but shook your head, ignoring the feeling and looking at the keys in your hand. The black box hanging onto the chain told you that those were, what you assumed to be, Eren’s car keys. Assuming Eren left the keys for you to go back, the gesture would’ve been a kind one...<em>if </em>you knew what Eren’s car looked like. </p><p class="p2">Rolling your eyes at his stupidity, you tucked the heels on your hand under your arm as you walked down the block where Eren’s frat house is located. The area had cleared out, leaving only red solo cups on the front lawn and one cop car currently leaving as the blonde girl you had met earlier waved it away, her girlfriend still having an arm wrapped around her shoulder. </p><p class="p2">“Historia!” The blonde turned around at the sound of her name and smiled kindly as you walked up to her, probably looking a mess.</p><p class="p2">”Hey! What are you still doing here?” She asked, the worry in her voice coming out. </p><p class="p2">“Ugh Eren dragged me away when the cops came, got himself arrested and left me with his car keys and no clue what his car looks like” you explained, the tall freckle faced girl snorted at your story and Historian looked worried.</p><p class="p2">”Eren got arrested?!”</p><p class="p2">”Eren got arrested” The two spoke, ones words filled with absolute worry and concern while the other began cackling at the situation. The short blonde gave Ymir a look and shook her head, turning back to you.</p><p class="p2">”Come on, I’ll show you to his car and we’ll drop you off before we go bail him out” Historia advised</p><p class="p2">”again” Ymir mumbled, gaining her an elbow to the stomach from her small girlfriend. <br/><br/></p><p class="p2">You followed the two women towards a garage in the back of the house you didn’t even know existed. The lights flickered on and illuminated the all white room to reveal a large room filled with multiple cars that you assumed belonged to everyone in the house, yet the one that caught your attention was the matt black mercedes amg c63 sitting in the middle of the room.</p><p class="p2">You watched as Historian reached over a small key rack that displayed names over each key, the only one missing had been Eren’s which non surprisingly had been the car you’d been eyeing as soon as you walked in. She pulled opened a block shaped keypad of some sort next to the keys, typed in a code and walked over to the car, sitting in the passenger seat.</p><p class="p2">Ymir opened the back door ready to sit until she noticed your frozen form just staring at the car.</p><p class="p2">”You gonna get in or are you trying to mentally turn on the car?” Ymir asked rhetorically, you snapped out of your chance and opened the drivers side, sliding into the plush seat. </p><p class="p2">After a couple beats of silence, Historia looked over at you and noticed how you barley had your hands or legs on the seat, as if the car would burn you if you sat down correctly. </p><p class="p2">“Um...a-are you okay? The car isn’t gonna bite.” She joked, trying to make you feel better</p><p class="p2">”What if I crash the car?” You asked nervously, Ymir chuckled lightly in the back and slammed both hands down on your shoulder causing you to jump in your seat.</p><p class="p2">”Nothing Eren’s insurance can’t cover.” She smiled sarcastically, you tried your best to relax as you placed both hands on the steering wheel and started the car. </p><p class="p2">No words were exchanged throughout the car ride as the three of you sat in a comfortable silence, despite not knowing the two of them that long, you felt comfortable around them. Maybe it was how much of polar opposites the two were that put your mind at ease but deep down, you couldn’t help but let your mind drift off about Eren. </p><p class="p2">You couldn’t really think of a reason he’d purposefully get himself caught in order to save you from getting arrested with him. Until tonight, the only time you’ve ever heard Eren’s name was when it came out of Floch’s mouth; truly, he had no obligation to you. <br/><br/>“Do you wanna come with us?” Historia asked as you pulled into the driveway of your apartment complex</p><p class="p2">”What?” </p><p class="p2">“To the police station. I mean you don’t have to but I’m sure Eren would wanna see you.” She offered, you mulled over the offer for a couple seconds before shaking your head.</p><p class="p2">”No I-...I don’t wanna see him right now, but thank you for coming with me” you confessed and Historia nodded understandingly</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No problem, let me know if you need anything — even if you just wanna hang out or something.” Your heart warmed at her words and you agreed, pulling the smaller girl into your arms for a friendly hug. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you again, guys” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No problem, see you in 3rd period!” Historia referenced as she waved her hand out of the drivers side window and left you in the parking garage. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">From the elevator ride to the walk over to your apartment door had you rethinking everything. You had barley given yourself enough time to be sad about what you witnessed earlier in the night. You hated having to find, pinpoint and explain your emotions — one of the main reasons you don’t go to therapy and why you tended to shove piles of work over your shoulders than think about what had occurred and potentially cry about it. Yet you couldn’t help but feel sad.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Any relationship break up hurts, the longer the relationship the more it tends to put a strain on your feelings so of course you felt like bursting into tears. One argument. It took one arguement for him to cheat. Maybe Floch had been right about Eren. You felt as if you shouldn’t see him anymore if it meant that you couldn’t at least attempt to rebuild your relationship with Floch.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Quite frankly, you didn’t wanna see either of them. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But when had life ever gone your way? <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Baby!” You stopped in your tracks at the familiar looking boy sitting on your doorstep, he stood up at your presence as you got a good look at him. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His face was covered in dried blood that trailed down his cheeks from tears that had been shed and his once clean button up was halfway open with small blood splatters on it. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here, Floch?” You sighed, not bothering to get angry or even raise your voice. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I wanted to see you” he said, looking down and fiddling with his fingers</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Why don’t you go see your new girlfriend?” You sneered, walking past him in order to get to your front door</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”wait please! I-I’m sorry you had to see that, the...kissing, the fight with Eren, you don’t deserve that.” You scoffed at his words</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Yeah, I know that” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Look can we- can we please talk about this? Together?” He pleaded, moving to stand in front of you and hold your hands in his. You sighed and looked away.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Floch...” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t break up me...just-just talk to me.” He cried, your heart ached watching the person you loved in pain. While this tear fest didn’t mean you automatically forgave him, you couldn’t watch him stand in front of you sobbing his eyes out.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”I won’t. I won’t break up with you just...give me a couple days. Just to think it over and try to forgive you.” You explained softly, Floch sniffled and nodded. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He vowed, holding your two hands up to his lips and placing small kisses on them. He looked at you as you avoided eye contact and slowly leaned in, pressing his lips to yours. You didn’t pull away or protest but you didn’t kiss back either, letting him have his own moment. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He pulled away sadly and gave a small smile before tucking his hands into his hoodie and walking away. You stood at your door silently for a while trying to recollect your thoughts and entered your apartment. Not bothering to take off your makeup or even change into pajamas as you pulled the dress off and threw yourself in bed. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t cry nor did you try to cry, you just let yourself lay there in silence until your eyes weighed down and your mind began to slip away from this reality. Falling asleep was one of the best parts of the day, there in the cozy blankets, snug and safe, you let the world of dreams come to you in its dancing way. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Odd dreams that slipped away into your memories as you rubbed the tiredness out of your eyes had kept your mind occupied away from what was inevitably to come. You let the water run down your back, rubbing the shower cloth against your skin in such a slow and tired motion you didn’t even think you were even doing anything. But it didn’t matter. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Showers were the worst places to be when your mind was trying to push everything out. And wether way your eyes drifted down to the Head &amp; Shoulders 2 in 1 that Floch used every time he stayed over wasn’t really helping your heartache. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The steps you took from your home, to the coffee shop across campus, and heading straight to your next class was all filled with your music blasting at 100 and forcing yourself to think of school, upcoming tests and what you were gonna do at work today. The hoodie your slipped on earlier this morning told everyone enough to know that you were truly not in the mood for...well anything. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But some people just can’t take a hint. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey babe!” You stopped in your tracks at the voice you heard through your headphones and paused your music, turning around to see Eren running towards you. He was dressed in a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a loose white v line tee that dipped between his breasts, as if he hadn’t been arrested the night before. “Or should I call you—”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">”Nothing. Don’t call me that, what the hell are you doing here?” You grumbled at him </p><p class="p2">“Trying to get an education, how about you, darling?” He grinned, swaying his feet back and forth with his hands in his jean pockets. </p><p class="p2">“I just told you not to call me that” </p><p class="p2">“No you told me not to call you ‘babe’, I didn’t” he said sarcastically, you rolled your eyes and began to turn around. </p><p class="p2">“Wait okay, I’m sorry, I won’t call you that anymore.” He sputtered out, rushing out in front of you and holding his hands in front of you, effectively stopping you from walking away. </p><p class="p2">“Forget it, Eren just...why are you talking to me right now?” You asked with a sigh, the boy perked up as if suddenly remembering something.</p><p class="p2">”Oh right, I was gonna say I—” </p><p class="p2">“Hey munchkin” a voice cooed in a baby voice, cutting off Eren’s words. You could barley turn your head to meet the eyes of the voice before he leaned in to plant a kiss on your cheek. Startled, you nearly took a step back until his arm wrapped around your shoulder protectively.</p><p class="p2">”Oh, hey Floch” you greeted him, not that it mattered because his attention was more focused on silently glaring at the much taller boy in front of him. You looked at Eren expecting him to glaring right back, only to find his hateful glare was now on you but you didn’t meet his eyes and focused on the nice tile under your feet.</p><p class="p2">”What are we talking about?” Floch asked</p><p class="p2">”We-“ you started</p><p class="p2">”Nothing.” Eren cut you off, “Actually I was telling your girlfriend how much of an idiot she has to be to get back together with a guy who kissed another woman while you were still dating.” Eren seethed, your head snapped up at his words.</p><p class="p2">”What the fuck, Eren?” You shrieked in surprise, his emotions had done a full 180 within the time Floch had suddenly appeared. </p><p class="p2">“Seriously, Eren? Don’t start.” Floch complained, not bothering to defend his case. Eren scoffed with a smirk, not his usual playfully cocky smirk, behind this one was only malice. </p><p class="p2">“Have fun in your adulterous relationship, <em>babe</em>.” Eren jeered, walking away from the two of you and purposely knocking his shoulder into yours. </p><p class="p2">“Tch, what’s his problem?” Floch scoffed, your nose flared as moments of anger and frustration began to circulate throughout your body. You removed Floch’s harm from your shoulder and sped off to your first period class, not bothering to bid the guy any sort of goodbye. </p><p class="p2">Shrugging your bag off your shoulders, you angrily yet quietly put your bag under your seat and sat down, tucking your head into your crossed arms. Not even noticing the blonde boy sitting next to you who softly reached over and rubbed your shoulder. You jumped at the contact but relaxed once you realized who it belonged to.</p><p class="p2">”Armin...you scared me” you sighed softly, Armin tucked his long hair behind his ear and gave a worried look.</p><p class="p2">While you didn’t have many friends in college, Armin was in almost all your classes so naturally the two of you became close. He always offered a hand whenever you struggled with school and didn’t mind doing your homework for you while you worked overtime. He was a true friend. </p><p class="p2">”Are you okay?” he inquired, noticing your distressed state. You hesitated with your answer, only taking his hand off your shoulder and interlocked yours with his, leaning your head on his shoulder. </p><p class="p2">“Peachy.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Btw I’m trying to write as neutral as possible ie, not describing hair, skin color, height etc so that everyone can read a y/n story equally (for once), lmk how I’m doing on that and share this story with friends. Bye Bye!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR READING! After reading ‘7 Minutes’ by Attackonfics, I just had to write my own so here it is. Hopefully this blows up too and I’ll most likely post this on wattpad or tumblr later for others to read. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>